


Two Masters

by storyofeden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofeden/pseuds/storyofeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew the moment it happened that he would be punished. He could, of course, use the excuse that he couldn’t help it, that instinct kicked in, but it wasn’t true. They all knew that. He’d done exactly what he thought was best. Putting himself in danger wasn’t part of the plan. Being bait wasn’t part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Masters

He knew the moment it happened that he would be punished. He could, of course, use the excuse that he couldn’t help it, that instinct kicked in, but it wasn’t true. They all knew that. He’d done exactly what he thought was best. Putting himself in danger wasn’t part of the plan. Being bait wasn’t part of the plan.

 

The nest wasn’t supposed to be that big. Most vampires ran in groups of eleven or twelve. He and Dean had been prepared for sixteen and seventeen even, but twenty-eight? Twenty-eight vamps was excessive. With the surprise of the extras, it was just as bad as going in blind. Dean took down four the moment they entered the decrepit warehouse. Sam was right behind him, dropping two in rapid succession. Six down, twenty-two to go. It took a lot of sweat and blood, but they finally got seven more down. Fifteen were left. Sam and Dean were out of ammo and dead man’s blood, and their decapitation weapons were thrown across the room in the scuffle.

“Call Cas,” Sam whispered harshly at Dean.

“What?”

“Call Cas.” He didn’t wait for Dean’s answer that time. They didn’t want Dean anyway. They wanted him.

Sam banked left and made a straight shot for the door, conveniently located on the other side of the room. Realizing what he was doing, the vamps followed, cornering him. He was truly surrounded by all fifteen of the bloodsucking morons. Thankfully, “moronic actions” is exactly what he was counting on.

With the vampires distracted, Dean had enough time to call Castiel and get ready for the surprise attack. The angel arrived and, with Dean’s help, brought down the last of the vampire clan. It was done. They’d actually succeeded.

He smiled triumphantly at the other two men, only to see steely glares in return.

Like he said, Sam knew the moment it happened that he’d be punished.

 

The ride back to hotel was silent, as expected. Even Cas rode with them which, of course, only added to the tension coursing through Sam’s veins. They parked outside their room and walked calmly to the entrance. Dean unlocked the door. The moment Sam stepped inside, he knelt on the floor in front of the king-sized bed. He sat back on his feet, forearms resting on his thighs, palms up. He knew this is what Dean and Cas needed. This is what Sam needed.

“Samuel,” Cas spoke. Dean was too angry to do anything right now but keep his arms crossed over his chest. “I’m disappointed in you. Do you know why?”

Sam only nodded.

“You may speak.” Cas allowed. “Explain yourself.”

“Cas.” He took a deep fortifying breath. "Dean and me were in trouble. It was the only possible way I could see for you to help us.” He shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. “Dean wasn't gonna call you with all the vamps surrounding us, so…so I did what I thought I had to do. I broke away, it gave Dean some time. I knew you both would follow…I…I did what I thought was best.”

“Goddammit, Sammy. You put yourself in danger!”

“Dean.” Castiel raised his hand, stopping his explosion. In all other things, they were equal in their dominance. But not this, not talking. “Sam. You cannot place yourself in situations like that.”

“You promised to always protect me.” Sam countered.

“We did. However, you’ve also promised us that you will not put yourself in precarious circumstances.”

Sam bowed his head, looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“You’re damn right you’re sorry.” Dean stepped in. “You can’t do that to me, Sammy. You can’t do that to us.”

He nodded, still looking down.

“It’s time for your punishment.” Cas said quietly. His tone sent shivers down Sam’s spine that were hard to fight off.

“Strip, then get on the bed, Sammy. On your hands and knees.”

Sam obeyed. How could he not? He’d disappointed them, scared them. He owed them this. It didn’t hurt, of course, that Sam would get pleasure too. They always took care of him that way.

To be honest, Sam had no idea what to expect. He’d never seen Dean this angry before, at least not since this arrangement started. He’d never seen Cas so…calm, controlled even. Usually, the angel was almost hesitant in his dominating Sam. Now, it looked as though he wanted nothing more than to give his subordinate what he deserved. Again, Sam shivered.

He didn’t know when they’d undressed, but Cas was suddenly on his knees in front of him, cock at mouth level. The angel tapped Sam’s cheek lightly and he opened obediently, sucking down Cas’s length. Damn, Cas was big. He knew this already, of course, but it surprised him every time. Dean was no slouch, by any means, but Cas…Cas even gave Sam a run for his money size-wise. Jimmy’s wife must’ve been a very happy woman.

Sam was shaken from his thoughts by a firm smack to his ass. He moaned, sending vibrations through Cas, who chuckled and threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“We know how much you love this, Samuel. But this is your punishment.” Cas’s voice was soothing, as always, such a contrast to the hard penance Dean was laying on him. He focused on the hard cock in his mouth. Sam loved sucking dick. It may be crude, but he loved it anyway. Such a submissive position, so easily over-taken, yes it was he who held the power. Truly, it was a rush, something Sam often got lost in, which is why he didn’t notice that Dean had stopping his spanking until one cool, lubed finger went knuckle-deep into his hole. Sam shuddered, his mouth tightening around Cas.

“Easy, Samuel.” Cas hushed.

Dean leaned in close to Sam’s ear, murmuring quietly. “I’m gonna fuck you, Sammy. I’m gonna come inside and make you mine, ours, getting you all ready for Cas. Then, he’s gonna fuck you, while you’re still all wet and open.” He was now working two fingers in and out of Sam, slowly adding a third. “How does that sound?”

It sounded pretty damn good, but he didn’t have a chance to respond because Cas chose that moment to thrust into Sam’s mouth, forcing himself past the gag reflex. The angel’s hands kept Sam’s head in place otherwise, he would have tried to pull away and follow Dean’s fingers as they left him. He barely had time to register the squelching sound of lube before he felt the blunt head of Dean’s cock pressing past the sensitive ring of muscle and into his ass, not stopping until he was balls deep.

They were Winchesters, and an angel, so some pain was welcome. But they were always careful when it came to this, never pushing further than he could handle. Cas gave Dean the go-ahead after receiving the signal from Sam. Dean began thrusting hard and fast, which propelled the younger Winchesters back and forth, Cas’s cock sliding across his throat with each pass. He closed his eyes and clenched around Dean. He hummed around Cas. This was what he craved. This was his bliss.

Dean came silently, as he always did, and pressed a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “Oh, Sammy…”

As Dean pulled out of him, Cas stroked Sam’s cheek once more and did the same.

Sam smiled contentedly, but didn’t move. San sat in front of him on the bed and kissed him gently. Cas, now behind him, entered him swiftly. It was easy, still open and wet after Dean.

“Don’t hold it in, Samuel.” Cas commanded. “Let us hear you.”

He let loose, practically moaning like a porn star. Except this wasn’t fake. Sam was feeling every bit of pleasure that poured from his lips.

“Dean…please…” Sam begged as Cas pounded into him. “Please. Let me…”

Cas answered him with a smack on the ass. Then said, “Samuel. You have to tell us exactly what you want. We’re not mind readers.”

Dean smirked.

“Le…Let me come. Please I n-need to.” He paused and let out a particularly long groan as Cas hit that special spot inside him. “I need to come. Oh, God. Please.”

Cas pulled all the way out. “Do you think he deserves it, Dean? Our love did put himself in danger. He broke his promise to us.”

Sam whimpered and bit his lip. They’d never been so cruel as to deny him orgasm, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cas slamming back into him, hitting his prostate with each stroke. To make it worse, or better, depending on how you looked at it, Dean wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, jacking him slowly. Cas kissed his back, then his neck. Dean kissed him lips, then other side of his neck.

He could just barely feel their breath on each ear before he heard them both.

“Come.” They whispered.

Sam’s orgasm was powerful, every muscle tensing. Cas followed him over the edge, hands gripping Sam’s hips almost painfully. There would be bruises, but he didn’t care. He was too blissed out. It wasn’t until his high diminished that he realized they’d moved him and cleaned up the mess.

“God…Sammy…” Dean murmured from his left.

“Yes, Samuel.” Cas was on his right. “You gave us quite a scare today.”

“I’m sorry…”

“We know.” Dean curled himself around Sam’s back.

Sam now had his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I wanted to save us. To give you time to get together. I thought—”

“Hush.” Cas ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. It’s okay.” He could feel tears on his bare skin. “Don’t be sad, Samuel. Or regretful. Everything turned out alright.”

He nodded.

“Our job is to protect you, Sammy. We hate seeing you in danger.” Dean’s lips moved against his shoulder.

“I love you, Dean, Cas.”

“We love you, too.”

Sam wasn’t sure which of his lovers said it as sleep took over. But it didn’t matter. He knew it was true.


End file.
